


Taste of You

by chwangdol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Panty Kink, Verbal Humiliation, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwangdol/pseuds/chwangdol
Summary: JJ has a panty kink, but he especially likes Yuri Plisetsky's.





	Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> Pliroy panty kink, as promised.  
> It feels so good to finish a fic off that list.

When JJ first “found” a pair of Yuri’s used underwear, the guy had been wearing boxer-briefs. Plain light grey ones that he left on top of his bag in the locker room. JJ didn’t know what compelled him to take them, to stuff them in a hardly used side-pocket of his own so they wouldn’t lose the scent.

Because the scent… the scent was glorious. The musky, sweaty smells that were captured in the fabric. When he first pressed them to his face he could taste Yuri on them. The small wetness that gathered from teenage horniness. JJ had been there, it still happened to him now a full year into his twenties. 

What happened when he smelt the underwear, tasted Yuri on them, was much more than a small wetness. It was intense. Arousal came violently, refusing to be ignored as he held the garment in both hands against his nose. 

He jacked off twice that night. Once to just the scent, and a second time with Yuri’s latest instagram selfie accompanying it.

The second time he obtains his underwear it’s different. Him and some other skaters are out for drinks after a competition, enjoying the nightlife they hardly ever got to see. The Spanish skater they’re with, JJ can’t even fucking remember his name, is tipsy when his phone chimes and he announces he has a “booty call.”

Michele is immediately asking who, and Emil laughs because he knows he’s worried the dude’s sleeping with his sister.

JJ is not expecting him to announce to the table, “Plisetsky,” before squeezing out of the booth. Seconds after JJ’s pushing Emil out of his seat to catch up to him.

He looks scared when JJ grabs him, but he calms quickly. JJ knows it’s because his face is not of a man who’s about to pick a fight. It’s the face of a desperate and pathetic man about to beg.

“You’re sleeping with Plisetsky?” he starts out, and the Spanish skater nods.

“You jealous or something?” he asks, and JJ doesn’t know the correct answer to that. In his wet dreams and daytime fantasies he’s never having sex with Yuri. 

He’s watching him jack-off, watching him finger himself, watching him grind down onto pillows, desperate for friction and relief. The closest any of these “scenes,” came to actual sex was JJ palming Yuri’s softened cock through ruined underwear. 

Maybe he does want to fuck him. Maybe he wants Yuri to fuck him. Who knows? All he really knows is that he wants to bury his nose in his scent, lick his cum off his underwear.

“This might sound weird,” JJ begins, and he knows there’s no might. It’s going to sound weird, “But could you do something for me? I can… pay you if you want?”

The mention of a payment has his expression perking up, finally becoming interested in JJ instead of amused.

“Depends on what it is,” he tells him, slow and all business, like he’s talking to a potential sponsor.

JJ doesn’t even take a breath before he’s blurting out a vomit of words, “Bring me his underwear. If it has cum or precum on it, that’s even better, but as long as it’s used I don’t care. You could even go through his other dirty clothes and bring me that stuff. Just please. I need it.”

The Spanish skater stares at him with wide eyes, “You’re a fucking freak,” he informs him, and JJ blinks at him. He knows.

“So, will you do it?”

He looks thoughtful for a bit, mixed emotions contorting on his face. JJ understands. It’s the obvious struggle between being disgusted and turned on. He’s been there before. Many times.

“Five-hundred euros, and I’ll do it,” he looks unsure of himself, “And it’s a fucking fair price, too. You’re asking me to steal underwear from Yuri fucking Plisetsky.”

JJ grins at him, “It’s a bargain!”

\--

He doesn’t expect the plastic bag the guy hands to him the next day to contain a pair of silky lavender panties. 

His confusion shows on his face, and the Spanish skater is quick to his defense, “I swear they’re his. He wears them, he really does. I’ve never seen him in normal dude’s underwear.”

JJ’s mouth goes dry, he feels just like he did with that first pair. Maybe even better. He pays six-hundred euros for them and all but runs back to his hotel room. 

The silk and lace combo feels so much nicer against his face than the cotton briefs. He doubts they’ll keep the scent as long, but unlike the first pair, these are stained in cum. There wasn’t enough for JJ to get a good taste, he figures they used them to wipe at Yuri’s orgasm on his stomach. 

And, oh, there’s the fantasy that never came before. Yuri under JJ, lips quivering in pleasure and chest heaving. He’s got full lace panties on, caging in his cock and balls as JJ fucks into him through a hole he ripped.

Oh fuck, that’d be good. Fucking Yuri in a pair of pretty panties, watching him spill himself onto them, sniffing and licking at them before and after he took them off. 

He wonders how much more Yuri would hate him if he knew what he was doing right now. Then he wonders if Yuri would still let him fuck it despite it all. 

Maybe he’d amuse him. Maybe he’d let JJ buy him a closet full of panties to touch himself in for JJ. He can imagine Yuri begging for his cock while JJ busies himself with the used garments, sniffing them and licking them. 

Yuri would send him his panties, safe and secure in tight plastic bags, when they’re apart. He’d jerk off to video chats of JJ inhaling the scent left on his underwear. He’d let JJ see him touch himself through thin fabric, then fuck his hand until he comes all over himself, let it drip down to his panties, let it seep into them for JJ’s pleasure.

He wants it so bad, wants all of it, but it’s the most unrealistic fantasy he’s ever conjured up. Yuri would never let him do any of that. Yuri would never beg to be fucked, no matter how pretty it would sound.

When he cums, he shoves the underwear back in the plastic bag, pushing out the air to keep them “fresh.”

Yuri and the Spanish skater seem to break off their fuck-buddy relationship pretty fast. The next month Otabek tells him he’s dating a Dutch businessman. The guy’s 32 years older than Yuri, and once again his best friend is baffled by his taste.

“Is he trying to get a reaction out of me?’ Otabek asks him during a video chat.

“Maybe,” JJ tells him with a shrug. The two had never gotten over a dumb fight about how they “weren’t compatible.” JJ is silently glad. If it had been Otabek this whole time, he’d have even less of a chance.

He hears Otabek sigh and barely pays attention to his friend rubbing his palm against his forehead, “Do you think I messed up? I should’ve tried to resolve it.”

“He’s gorgeous,” JJ tells him without thinking, and Otabek nods in agreement.

Maybe it’s because he’s sleep-deprived, or maybe it’s because what little shame he still had left followed the six-hundred euros he paid for used panties, but either way he doesn’t stop himself.

No, he looks Otabek right in the eyes through the screen and asks, “Did he start wearing panties when you two were together?”

The only change in Otabek’s expression is his eyebrows lowering, “Did you sleep with him?”

JJ has to laugh. If only, “No. No, I’ve never slept with Yuri.”

“Then how do you know?” Otabek asks, a bit softer now.

JJ takes a deep breath. Maybe it’d be good to get off his chest. Maybe it’d be good to let someone else know about all of this. Confess.

“Around a year ago, I stole a pair of his underwear from his gym bag in the locker room,” if Otabek’s shocked, he doesn’t show it, “And, well, I figured out I’m one of those weird asses who like to smell used underwear. Specifically, for me at least,  _ his  _ used underwear. I tried to buy some from this guy off the internet. He had blonde hair too and was from somewhere in Eastern Europe. He did cam shows, and if I sat far enough and didn’t use my glasses I could pretend it was him. But the scent was off. Way too sweet to be Yuri.”

Otabek’s eyes are more narrow than usual, but he doesn’t look angry, more than anything he looks curious, “Was that the only time?” he asks, and JJ shakes his head.

“There was that Spaniard he was sleeping with for a while. I paid him six-hundred euros to steal a pair of Yuri’s cummed-on underwear. I wasn’t expecting to get panties.”

They stare at each other in silence for a bit. JJ doesn’t know if he should be scared of Otabek or not. They’re not dating, he has to remind himself, but that doesn’t mean Otabek is okay with JJ paying dudes to steal Yuri’s underwear.

“He started getting into it while we were together, yeah,” Otabek finally tells him, “At first just as a sort of ‘dress up’ type thing for sex, but then he decided he liked them I guess,” Otabek shrugs, “I mean, I wasn’t going to complain. They make his ass look fantastic.”

“I bet,” JJ laments, quiet as he glances over to where he keeps the underwear. 

He can tell Otabek’s aroused. He knows Otabek can tell JJ’s aroused. God, they’re both such shit people.

“I still have pictures of him in them,” Otabek informs him, and JJ can see him reaching for his phone, “I’ll send them to you, if you do something for me.”

JJ smirks. Now things are getting interested.

“Anything for you, Otabae,” JJ tells him.

“He’s staying with his boyfriend in North Holland,” Otabek tells him, “Mila gave me the address because she thinks I need to go pull some romcom shit and get him back… But I want you to go instead.”

JJ raises an eyebrow, “And convince him to get back together with you?”

Otabek shakes his head, “I want you to fuck him. In the dude’s house, preferably like his bed or something. If he has security cameras, make sure you’re in view of those.”

JJ stares at his screen, “Are you trying to get me killed, dude? Because let me just tell you how many episodes of crime shows this happens in.”

He gets an eye roll in reply, “The dude’s let all three of his past wives cheat on him. He’s not going to kill you for sleeping with Yuri, and don’t worry about Yuri saying yes. He thinks you’re hot. But for now…” he grabs his phone, and soon JJ’s is chiming.

He opens his texts to see several pictures of Yuri in revealing panties, usually lace and satin, but there’s one of him in a leopard print cotton thong as well. Some of them are just of his ass or crotch, others are full-body, showing Yuri smirk or grin at the camera. He looks so gorgeous.

When he turns back to the screen Otabek’s staring at his own phone, breathing heavy while his hand moves off screen.

JJ smirks and decides to join him, first grabbing the plastic bag containing the panties. Otabek’s face when he looks back at the screen has JJ thrilled. His tan cheeks are tinted with a light red, eyes blown and lips parted.

They jack off together, the occasion word about how hot Yuri looks in one of the pictures the only thing exchanged. JJ cums with an overwhelmed laugh.

He stays long enough to watch Otabek reach over for tissues and clean himself off.

“Good talk, bro,” he tells Otabek, and Otabek grunts in agreement before hanging up.

The next thing he gets texted is an address.

Two days later he’s on a flight to Amsterdam, and then driving the nicest rental car available to North Holland.

Mila had even supplied Otabek with the gate code, so JJ enters the estate with ease.

He parks his car in the circle drive and walks to the front door determined. The doorbell is silent, but there’s a camera above him. He looks up and smiles at it. 

It’s not long before he hears someone approaching. Their footsteps are loud and angry, so JJ figures it must be exactly who he’s looking for.

Sure enough, Yuri’s soon opening the door with a scowl. He’s wearing a cute little pink satin robe over a tiny pair of matching pajamas. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, JJ?” he asks, and JJ smiles before inviting himself in.

“Should ask you the same question,” JJ says with a smile, dropping his small messenger bag on the couch before leaning against it, “Having fun playing rich housewife? Or is it more like a sugar baby type thing?”

Yuri rolls his eyes, crosses his arms, “Cut to the chase, JJ. Why are you here?”

He opens up his messenger bag to take out the plastic bag with the lavender panties, and then the other with the old boxer-briefs.

“I jack off to these two pairs of your used underwear. And also to you pictures. In fact, me and Otabek had a Skype jerk off session not too long ago to some of his old pictures of you.”

Yuri looks shocked for a second, but it’s soon covered up with his signature scowl. 

“So what?” he spits, “You’re here looking to give me an apology or some shit?”

JJ laughs, “Oh come on, Yuri!” he takes a few steps closer to him, “You know me better than that. I’m here because I highly doubt you’re satisfied by middle-aged dick.”

Yuri cocks an eyebrow at him, “You think I’d let you fuck me? After you told me you sniff my used panties and get off to it?”

He can’t help but smirk, reaching down to Yuri’s shorts to cup his cock, hardening under the satin, “I think so, yeah.”

JJ’s amazed he can keep his racing thoughts off his face. He can’t believe this is happening, that this is working, that Yuri fucking Plisetsky is getting hard at the fact some dude gets off to his used underwear. Well, not some dude,  _ JJ. _

Yuri can’t help pushing up against his hand, fingernails digging into JJ’s arms.

“Take me up to his room, Yuri,” JJ commands in a whisper, and Yuri groans before pulling away and grabbing him by the wrist. 

He’s dragged up the ornate staircase, led through halls decorated with pompous statues and original artwork.

The bedroom is large, spacious with a large window looking over the estate’s garden and pond. When he tries to kiss Yuri he’s met with a hand pressed against his mouth. 

“Why do you like it?” he asks, and JJ can see legitimate curiosity in his green eyes.

“Because I’m a dirty pervert,” JJ tries with a laugh, but Yuri doesn’t seem amused, “I like the scent of you, Yuri. I like having something that’s so private, so intimate.”

Yuri looks thoughtful, “Even when I didn’t even allow you to have them?”

“Especially then,” JJ admits, “Because then there was a thrill of getting caught or some shit. Doesn’t it excite you too?” he plays with the hem of Yuri’s robe, “Knowing someone’s thinking of you like that, smelling you and getting off to it. You want people to think of you like that. I know you do. I do too.”

Yuri’s eyes are cold as he stares into JJ’s, “Get undressed, you fucking creep,” he tells him, and JJ’s quick to oblige. 

There’s no teasing, no slow reveal, just him tugging off his pants and shirt, toeing off his socks before ditching his underwear. He’s already hard, and he can’t help but touch himself as Yuri watches.

He’s not expecting Yuri to pick up his boxer briefs and give them a quizzical look and then a sniff.

It makes his mouth go dry, makes his cock twitch in his hand.

“I prefer the real thing,” Yuri tells him before tossing them back on the ground, and JJ’s toes curl into the carpet.

“You can have it then,” he assures him, “Now and whenever you want it again.”

Yuri’s eyes aren’t cold when he looks at him this time. Instead they’re playful, matching the smirk he wears.

“Lay down,” he commands, and JJ is quick to follow his orders.

The bed is firm and soft underneath him, not even a scratchy throw to ruin it. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see the blinking light of a small security camera, and it has his cock leaking.

Yuri doesn’t join him right away, instead he shrugs off his robe and then his top. The shorts follow next, and then his naked form is walking past a sliding door, making JJ wait a few moments before he’s coming back in a pair of mauve pink panties. 

JJ’s eyes follow him as he goes to retrieve the silk robe. 

“I’ll get these dirty for you, pervert,” he tells JJ before kneeling on the bed over his legs, looking down at the dick arching against his stomach.

When he leans down to lay his head on JJ’s thigh, he keeps his ass arched in the air, the robe falling just far enough for JJ to get the perfect view of Yuri’s perk ass in the panties. The top of the back is laced up with matching ribbon, and the view has JJ reaching down to touch himself.

Yuri’s hands slap him away, and he responds with a frustrated groan. Yuri starts with a lick to his balls, and then another, pressing his dick flat against his stomach to get better access to them. He jerks him off while he sucks them into his mouth, and JJ can’t help but reach down to try and get Yuri to mouth at his dick instead. 

The result is Yuri pulling away completely with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Let me go at my own pace, you impatient bastard,” Yuri grunts out, and JJ whines.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you, Yuri,” he breathes out.

Yuri smirks at him and crawls to straddle his lap instead. It takes everything he has not to thrust against Yuri, especially when Yuri spreads his legs so his dick rests between his ass cheeks as Yuri lays over him. 

“Not as long as Otabek,” Yuri reminds him, “Even if it was just an innocent crush at first.”

Yuri grinds against his stomach, rubs his ass against JJ’s cock.

“Fuck, Yuri,” JJ gasps.

“And as soon as he gets me he pushes me away saying I’m too good for him. Fucking hilarious in hindsight. Too good for smart and polite Otabek but not too good for sleazy 50 year olds and a pervert who steals his underwear.”

JJ lets his hands find Yuri’s hips, helps him in his movements against JJ’s stomach and cock, “I bought the second pair from that asshole Spaniard you were fucking. Gave him 600 euros for them. It was beyond worth it.”

He’s not expecting the moan that comes from Yuri and the kiss that follows.

Yuri kisses him breathless, pressing his lips against his with the same movements of his hips, dragging his tongue against JJ’s and finally pulling off with a harsh bite to his bottom lip.

“Fucking hell, JJ” he whispers against him, “I sleep with all the worst guys don’t I?”

JJ’s too focused on trying to pull Yuri back in for another kiss to reply.

“No more kissing, JJ,” Yuri tells him, and he sits up before wiggling out of his underwear. JJ watches his dripping cock slap against his stomach as it’s freed. Just like the rest of him it’s delicate and pretty. He hands the panties to JJ, wet with his precum.

When JJ brings him to his nose, he’s hit with an overwhelming strong scent of Yuri, and he can’t help but fist his cock and fuck into it a few times. Yuri’s leaning off the bed to search through a drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and hurriedly coating his fingers before he starts stretching himself open.

JJ grabs him by the shoulder before he decides he’s finished. It’s easy to push Yuri down onto his back, and just as he expected, Yuri doesn’t protest or even move from the spot, instead he spreads his legs for JJ.

“Does Otabek know how much of a whore you are? Or did he just think you only acted like this with him?” JJ asks, still clutching the panties in one hand as he guides his cock into his hole with the other.

The mention of Otabek has Yuri whimpering underneath him, and he squeezes his eyes shut while JJ pushes in past the tight ring of muscles. 

He stays still for a bit half way in, let’s the tight heat attempt to accommodate him, “How the fuck does he think you’re too good for him?”

Yuri’s green eyes stare up at him, the pink robe’s fallen off his pale shoulders, and JJ loves how debauched he looks like that.

“He doesn’t think he’s good enough,” Yuri begins, gasping out when JJ shoves more of his dick inside him, “At this. At sex. Doesn’t think he satisfies me or some shit. Thinks I can do better than him.”

JJ can’t help but laugh, “So he let you go because of that? And now he lets assholes like me fuck you?”

Yuri’s lips part as the words register, “Lets?” he breathes out, and JJ smirks.

“Yeah. Lets,” he informs him, and then pushes in the rest of the way, so his balls slap against Yuri’s skin, “He told me to come here. To fuck you. In your ugly-ass boyfriend’s bed, in view of his security cameras.”

Yuri’s hands fist at the comforter underneath them as he whines out.

“Gave me his pictures of you for doing it. So what’s that mean to you, kitten? He’s not confident in his abilities to fuck you, so he gets other dudes to do it? Or do you think he gets off on treating you like his whore to let his friends fuck?”

The way Yuri’s eyes roll back at his questions has JJ pulling out completely before thrusting back in, loving the way the tight heat now takes him in eagerly.

“He’s a fucking idiot,” Yuri breathes out, and JJ nods in agreement.

“He’s an idiot. You’re a slut, and I’m a pervert,” he summarizes, bringing the forgotten panties up to his face to taste and sniff, fucking in and out of Yuri as he does.

Yuri’s parted mouth gives him another idea, and the next time he opens it further in a gasp, JJ’s shoving his panties into his mouth.

“Taste yourself, Yuri,” JJ commands, grabbing his hips to pull him down on his cock every thrust, “You see why I like it now?” he watches Yuri moan around his panties, watches the bit of drool that spills from the side of his mouth.

Yuri clenches around him, and JJ groans before responding with an especially violent thrust.

“You take cock so greedily,” JJ tells him, “Can’t believe Otabek thought he couldn’t please you. You’re so cock-hungry you’d take anything, worship anything. There’s not a dude you wouldn’t let fuck you, is there?”

He grabs Yuri’s wrists when he reaches to touch himself, pins them against his head, “You’re going to cum just from my cock, Yuri. I know you can. And then I’m going to clean you up with those panties and stuff them back in your mouth.”

Yuri arches up against him, and JJ shoves into him hard, speeding up his thrusts until he can hear Yuri’s muffled whines and moans. He tightens around him when he cums, and it forces JJ to follow, spilling inside him with a few more gentle thrusts, letting Yuri’s ass milk him dry.

Just as promised, he tears the panties out of Yuri’s mouth when he sits up, dragging the now slobbered on underwear across his stomach and then his thighs, picking up his own cum along with Yuri’s, before shoving them back in his waiting mouth.

JJ stares down at him, breathless and feeling like he’ll wake up from a wet dream any minute.

“I’m going to take a picture,” JJ informs him, “Send it to Otabek.”

Yuri nods his agreement and watches JJ grab his phone and stand over him for the perfect angle. He listens to Yuri sucking on his own underwear, cleaning the cum off of them, and he doesn’t last long before pulling them out of his mouth and covering Yuri’s wet lips in his own.

“I’ll need another pair for myself,” JJ reminds him, and Yuri’s responding smile is devious.

“I have at least a suitcase full here,” he tells him, “Think that’s all I’ll need to take from here.”

He kisses him one more time before leaving the bed and going back to the sliding door.

In the end he ends up packing two suitcases full of clothes, and another one full of food -- to JJ’s amusement. JJ loads them into the trunk of the rental car while Yuri leaves a short written note to his now ex-boyfriend. 

Yuri leans his head out the window on their drive, lets his blonde hair blow in the wind, and JJ’s never seen him so carefree, so beautiful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [babypeche](babypeche.tumblr.com)!


End file.
